


Clandestine

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Biting, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beauty of Krackenburg's court was that there was always something bigger to whisper about than one Lady's dalliances with her quiet, mysterious bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

In the whirlwind of Krackenburg's court, a rumor could go either one of two ways: taking root, spreading throughout the castle until it would take a miracle to quench it, or it would flutter between circles for a day or so until something else captured everyone's attention.

The relationship between the Lady Camilla and her trusted bodyguard Beruka was the latter. Oh, people whispered often of how Lady Camilla had yet to marry despite many suitors vying for her hand, of Beruka's mysterious origins and strangely intimate knowledge of London's seamy underbelly. But for the most part, the two slid under the radar while her older brother's recent marriage to a wealthy commoner had the court all in a stir.

So when Lady Camilla called for her, Beruka was easily able to slip past the crowds and upstairs to the luxurious chambers. When she knocked at the door, a young maid answered with a small curtsy before she left. She was one who knew of the dalliances between Lady and bodyguard but kept silent, Beruka knew she could trust her.

"Hello, my dear. You certainly were in a hurry, weren't you?" a smooth, rich voice purred just before a pair of large, firm breasts pressed against her back. Beruka sighed, relaxing into the embrace.

"No one saw me," she murmured. "Not that they were paying any attention."

"Mm, Charlotte is going to be the center of attention for quite some time," Camilla giggled, "at least until Leo finds a bride." The tiniest smirk tugged at Beruka's lips.

"Or until he runs off with his butler."

"My, my, Beruka, was that a _joke?_ " Lady Camilla chuckled. "But let's not waste precious time wondering about my brother and Niles, shall we?" Beruka gave a tiny smile.

"Of course." And Lady Camilla undid the closures of her deep red silk dressing gown; as it fell to the floor, Beruka was pleased to see she wore nothing underneath it. She worked to take off her own clothing as fast as she could; her boots, stockings, duster, blouse and breeches soon joined the dressing gown.

Their lips came together in a hard, bruising kiss as they fell to the bed, a kiss that didn't last long before Lady Camilla's hands and mouth were all over her. Squeezing her breasts, tugging her nipples, pushing her back against the pillows. Beruka didn't even flinch when her Lady's teeth pressed into the skin of her hip, it wasn't the first time she'd been bitten and it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't as close to drawing blood as it had been last time, but she would have a bruise there the next morning.

Not that she cared.

A bite to her other hip, a hard squeeze to her breast and soon Beruka's legs were pushed apart, Lady Camilla licking her lips.

"Ah, my lady...it is tradition for a bodyguard to serve her mistress first," Beruka murmured.

"But when a mistress's bodyguard is as lovely as you, the lady can't help but want to please her." Lady Camilla's tongue rasped against her core, and Beruka hissed, grabbing the silk sheets tightly in both hands.

She never was sure if Lady Camilla's skill came from the raunchy novels she read or from past lovers, and she never asked. She didn't even care, not when her almost painfully sensitive flesh was caressed, suckled, nibbled as she writhed against the silk underneath her, the rare cry making it past her lips now and then.

And soon, when the woman knew she was close, two fingers thrust into her, hard and deep, lips wrapping around her clit and that wicked tongue rubbing against it until Beruka spasmed, shuddering as the orgasm ripped through her. She was putty, melting under her lady's touches, and she loved every moment of it.

When she returned, she found herself staring into Lady Camilla's smiling face.

"I actually like it that you don't scream so easily," the woman murmured. "It makes the moments when you do so much more rewarding."

"Mm." Beruka smiled a little. "You're the only one who will ever hear it, my lady." She sat up, shifting them so that Lady Camilla was on her back. "Now, it's your turn..."

She started at Lady Camilla's breasts, firm and full and highly sensitive. Lips and teeth scraping her nipples, hands squeezing the generous swells, all but worshipping as she basked in the sound of Lady Camilla's sighs and moans.

When her hand slid down, Lady Camilla eagerly parted her legs, raising her hips to press her soft, wet folds to Beruka's fingers. Firm strokes and rubs, folowed by two fingers slamming into her. Her lady's moans became shrieks, growing louder and louder as Beruka's fingers went faster, harder, deeper. When she pressed her teeth to a nipple and her thumb to Lady Camilla's clit, a scream echoed throughout the expanse of her chambers followed by a thick wetness pouring out over Beruka's fingers.

She lowered her head to clean Lady Camilla's folds with her tongue, drawing her climax out for as long as she could. When she raised her head, Lady Camilla was smiling up at her, eyes wild with lust and her hair a mess against the pillow.

It was never gentle or tender with them. Lady Camilla was rough, wild and untamed, a contrast to the cool nature Beruka spent her early years cultivating only to have it challenged by her lady's affections.

It came down to trust. Because Lady Camilla trusted her, a shady mysterious woman with a past she refused to speak about, with her life, Beruka returned that trust and there was never a need to hold back from one another. Especially in bed.

"I'll go get us some damp cloths, my lady, and then we can clean up and go to bed."

Lady Camilla grinned, standing up and pulling her close from behind.

"Who said we were finished?" Her nipples were still hard, and Beruka felt the familiar throb between her legs. She smiled, tilting her head back for a kiss.

"It _is_ still early."

They didn't sleep until well after midnight that night. Anyone who heard the shrieks and laughter coming from the end of the hall where Lady Camilla's quarters were did not stay to listen, and any whispers had evaporated by the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I reclassed Niles to Butler for this fic. AUs don't have to follow game logic. I couldn't resist a stealth meme.


End file.
